


Question

by purpleklaine



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: Famous!Kurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:04:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleklaine/pseuds/purpleklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt begins to think about popping the question. </p><p>A drabble in the famous!Kurt and his totally non famous boyfriend Blaine verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Question

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry about it being late again. In the same verse as 'Kink', 'Legend', 'Moon', 'Ocean/Passion', 'Number'..etc. I don't own Glee and this is unbeta'd. Let me know if you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Written for the 2015 Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge.
> 
> December 17th prompt ‘Question'

It's always been a thing between them. Knowing they would end up together - even when they were 16 and still in school or 23 and on opposite sides of the country - they still knew. It was always in the future, a certain event, marriage. They're catching up on an episode of the British TV show 'Don't Tell The Bride.' - where the groom is given all the controls on the wedding, when it’s first really approached. Blaine's lying between Kurt's legs resting against his chest, a bowl of popcorn in his hands, both boys munching away.

"You wouldn't fuck up our wedding this badly, would you?" Blaine asks, throwing a piece of salt popcorn into his mouth. The man on the screen has just booked an ABBA tribute band for the ceremony.

"Nope, our wedding is going to be perfect." Kurt affirms, kissing the top of Blaine's head fondly and both boys go back to watching. "I'm offended you would doubt me." There's no bite behind it.

"Oh yeah?" Blaine says gently, attempting to keep his voice under control - he shifts his head to look at Kurt. He was joking before, but now the actual thought of being married to Kurt is something that will always get him a bit choked up.

"Yeah." Kurt smiles, he moves his hand down Blaine's chest to wrap around Blaine's hand that's holding the bowl.

"Can't wait." Blaine whispers, he's completely distracted now - there's no way he'll be able to go back to watching the TV normally.

Kurt squeezes Blaine's hand and kisses the side of Blaine's head. He can't wait too.

* * *

**TvGOSS** :  
_We're here with 'The Royale Chronicles' star Kurt Hummel asking about the new season, his daily routine and the questions YOU guys sent in!_

**TVGOSS: So Kurt, this season was quite intense. What can we expect for next?**

**Kurt** : _Well we've just started filming and we're all very excited. This season is pretty wild, I'm looking forward to shooting it._

 **@HumRoyale10** asks: ' **Can you give us any hints on the cliffhanger from last season? Is Frayden still alive?'**

 **Kurt** : _Ha! Let's just say you'll find out in the first episode._

**TVGOSS: Your co-star Elliott Gilbert tweeted '@MrElliottGilbert just shot the most exhausting scene with @KurtHummel. Ya gonna love it!' - how was that scene for you?**

**Kurt** : _God. That scene. I can't wait for everyone to see it **.**_

 **TVGOSS** : **_Max's relationship with Kit [Elliott Gilbert's character] is largely responded to by your show's fandom. How do you think they'll like it?_**

 **Kurt** : _There will be both tears and celebrations._

 **@kurtblainexo** asks: ' **Do you ever tell spoilers to your friends and family? Or is it all kept under wraps?** '

 **Kurt** : _All my family watch the show and would be pretty annoyed if I spoiled it all the time. My boyfriend loves it though._

**TVGOSS: How do you prepare for such a demanding tv show everyday?**

**Kurt** : _I wake up around 6 if I haven’t got an early shooting call, I do yoga for an hour in front of the news then I’m showered and out of the house by 8. My boyfriend always shoves food into my hands as I’m going out of the door - there’s always something nice and healthy for me to eat on my way._

 **@RoyaleBabe** : _‘_ **There’s a wedding on the show coming up between Alexandra and Jacen - how was that to film?’**

 **Kurt** : _That was so much fun! I love weddings, even fake ones. I think the Jalex fans are going to love it._

**TVGOSS:  
** _You can catch the next episode of 'The Royal Chronicles' September 25th on HBO 9/10c._

* * *

**@HumKurtfan**  
_god kurt talking about weddings makes me emotional._

**@kurtblainexo**  
_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! wedding talk !!!!!!! k  l a  i n e + MY QUESTION !!!_

**@elliottroyale  
** _lmao he didn’t even talk about him and irrelblaine. he was talking about the show. shut up._

**@RoyaleFan101  
** _I am so excited for the kax scene oh my god???_

**@elliottroyale  
** _kurt/elliott is real._

* * *

Kurt begins to try and think of the perfect time to ask; their anniversary? Christmas? the cliched and overdone Valentine’s day? He wants everything to be right, Blaine deserves everything to be right. His main dilemma is that Blaine is so much better with huge gestures of love than Kurt. Kurt says love in touches, whispers and small smiles. Blaine says love in a song, a huge romantic dinner and a fully choreographed dance.

Would Blaine be expecting something like that?

Every saturday morning for a month he stares in the window of the jewellery shop a few roads away. He goes through all the rings, gold and silver, men and women’s, jewelled and plain - he can’t seem to find the one that seems right, they’re beautiful but they’re not what he wants to give to the love of his life.

* * *

**@KurtHummel**  
_Now playing ‘Get Me to The Church On Time’  - My Fair Lady, it’s been going around my head aaaaall afternoon._

**@kurtblainexo  
** _what if it’s going around his head because….marriage is on the cards._

**@elliottroyale  
** _ugh of course they jump to that assumption. everyone knows kurt loves that film. shut up_

**@kurtblainexo  
** _WHA TIF MARRIAGE !!!!_

* * *

He ends up choosing two simple silver bands with ‘K.H+B.A’ engraved on the inner side. They’re uncomplicated, yet classy and the etching makes them completely unique for him and Blaine - Blaine’s going to love them, at least Kurt hopes.

He leaves the rings in his sock drawer for another month before reconsidering their position and moving them to the loose floorboard at the foot of their bed. But, he’s still waiting for the perfect time, a moment when he knows - yes, this is it. Blaine deserves the best and Kurt is going to give it to him. 


End file.
